


my light in the dark

by annakaashi



Series: self-indulgent haikyuu fics [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, mentioned Makki and Mattsun, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakaashi/pseuds/annakaashi
Summary: Oikawa and Iwa support each other. That's the story.





	my light in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii!  
> So this fic came to life because I was talking to Leysi the other day about that selfie on Oikawa's phone and I was wondering who did he send it to, soooo this is my take on the story behind that selfie, I hope you'll enjoy it ^^  
> kudos and comments are appreciated <3
> 
> hmu on [tumblr](annakaashi.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/annakaashi)

Oikawa is breathing hard as he lands on the hardwood floor of the gym. He’s training once again after practice, wanting to improve his jump serve. It’s by no means weak or uncontrolled, but Tooru thinks that it’s not enough.

It wasn’t enough against Karasuno (damn that little libero and that captain of theirs) and definitely not against Shiratorizawa. He scowls as he thinks about that final match.

They couldn’t counter Ushiwaka’s spikes, not really. Their attacks landed, that showed in the points, but it wasn’t _enough_. It has never been enough. So he decided that he needed to amp up his serves, the only thing that could get them consecutive points. The team needed this.

He leans on his knees as he tries to catch his breath. Sweat is rolling down his face, down his neck, seeping into the mint green t-shirt, soaking it. He straightens up, and walks to the bench where he left his phone, water and towel. He wipes the sweat off his face, and puts the towel around his neck, gulping down some water.

As he finishes drinking, his phone lights up with notifications. He leans down to check it, and sees that the team groupchat is going absolutely crazy as Makki and Mattsun spam it. Tooru doesn’t understand why they need to live comment a movie they’ve seen a thousand times. It’s fun to read it nonetheless.

He opens up his camera, and snaps a selfie with a peace sign thrown up. He sends it to the groupchat with no caption whatsoever, and moments later his phone rings. He just grins as he picks it up.

“I swear to god Oikawa if you’re still practicing I’m going to hit you so hard you’ll sleep through the whole tournament,” comes Iwa-chan’s gruff voice from the speaker.

“Hello to you too, Iwa-chan,” he chirps into the phone, “what makes you think that I’m practicing? For all you’d know I could be home.”

“Well yeah, as a matter of fact I know you’re still not home because you never wear your practice shirts at home. And if you don’t come home in the next 30 minutes I will drag you home myself. You shouldn’t overwork,” Iwaizumi replies.

Tooru sits down on the bench and sighs. He knows he shouldn’t be practicing, shouldn’t overwork. But he wants to support his team in every possible way, and if he doesn’t practice, how the hell will he get better to do just that?

As if Iwaizumi can read his mind, he speaks up. “Tooru, I know that you know that you shouldn’t overwork. I know you. But believe me when I say this: you’re enough. More than enough. You always support the team in every way you can and you’re doing an amazing job at it. Everyone in the team looks up at you,” Iwaizumi says, his voice taking a slightly pleading tone at the end.

“But it’s never been enough, Hajime. I want to take them to Nationals. Everyone works so hard, and they deserve it.”

“I know, but overworking yourself is not the answer. We need our captain in perfect condition. We need you. _I_ need you,” Hajime says, and Tooru feels his chest tighten.

Hajime has always been the one to ground Tooru. Always there to support him. When he got into slumps of constant overworking, Hajime was always there to knock some sense into him. Sometimes figuratively, sometimes literally. When words weren’t enough, he drove his point home with a punch, a headbutt, a volleyball to the head, or with a slap to the back of his head.

He wasn’t a very sentimental man, he was sometimes blunt, but he _cared_. He cared for Oikawa, he cared for the team, and not in a coddling way that mothers usually do, but in his own way. It was there in the threats to punch him if he dared to got sick, it was in the way he said to get enough sleep.

And Tooru was there for him too. They’ve always been by each other, no matter what. And Tooru loved it, and loved Hajime.

“And I don’t want to listen to you complaining tomorrow how tired you are, it’s your own damn fault for training so much Trashykawa. If I hear a word of complaint I will hit you,” Iwa-chan says, breaking Tooru out of his thoughts.

“Iwa-chan, mean!” he whines, but he’s smiling. The silent ‘get yourself together and for the love of volleyball please get home’ came across clearly and Tooru was sure that Hajime didn’t miss his ‘thank you’.

“I’m gonna end this call, some of us have to actually study, you know, instead of fooling around the gym,” Hajime says, and they say their goodbyes.

Oikawa lets his hands holding the phone fall between his knees. He decides to call it a night, and starts to mop up and put away the equipment. It doesn’t take long, but by the time he’s finished, it’s well past 8 pm. He changes quickly, and heads home.

After a quick bath and dinner, he starts on his homework. He finishes quickly, he was never one to struggle with schoolwork, but when he didn’t have motivation to actually do his work, he did literally anything to avoid studying. He usually procrastinated with going out to run or bothering Iwa-chan until he came over and told him to stop.

But today, he is too tired, and actually goes to bed at a decent hour. Before he falls into a dreamless sleep, he sends a quick a text.

 

 

> To: Iwa-chan ❤
> 
> _10.51 pm_ Goodnight, Hajime❤
> 
> From: Iwa-chan❤
> 
> _10.52 pm_ Night, Tooru❤


End file.
